Broken
by Cupcake Claire
Summary: Spoilers for 08/05/10. About Jana and Kevin, and her trying to win his forgiveness. Bah!


[A/N: This is my way of venting. c; And, this is what I get from getting caught up in my mother's Soap Operas. xDD ]

The young women slipped her free hand against the wall, softly touching the smooth surface; Waiting, hoping, wishing for the sounds of footsteps coming after her. To hear his voice call. She knew, however, that it would never come to her.  
Jana wait! The words that had become a broken tape in the recurrence of her memories. Whether she had forgotten to grab the car keys or simply for a short, sweet kiss on her lips. The stupidest reasons made her heart ache. It pained her wondering if she would ever hear the same words leave his lips again. It pained her even more that they had been through so much together and that he kicked her out onto the street. Her surgery, her kidnapping, all of these things and she stabbed him in the back. At the time, it seemed like nothing. She felt nothing. She wasn't so numb now.  
Jana sighed and got a better grip on the storage box of her remaining possessions, heading to her car, not knowing that he indeed went after her. It was proof. Proof that Kevin had still cared. He was simply moments late.

She stepped inside her seat in the car and threw the box and envelope in the passenger seat, not bothered by the annoying rattle inside. Tears started to form out of the corner of her eyes, which she wiped away quickly. It really was over, but it couldn't be. It was. She would never know true happiness again. Jana decided then to reach over to her box, to try and get her mind off things. Perhaps something that would give her an answer to all of her questions. Her old board or stones.  
To her luck, resting on the top of the insides was a cracked photo frame, with a picture of her and Kevin on their wedding day.  
That did it. The small drops turned into streams running down her face, and then she just couldn't control herself. She rested her head and arms on the steering wheel and let all of her emotions flow out. Jana knew then, she had to do something. Kevin didn't want to see her face, but there had to be a way.

**"Will you hurry up? If your dragging me there, we might as well be on time." **He laughed lightly and grabbed his wallet.  
**"We're just going to make my mother happy, mind you. There's no rush."** Chloe rolled her eyes when he finally made it to the door.  
**"You owe me big time."** she replied simply. Kevin swung open the door for her to walk through before he noticed something quite strange on the floor in his way. He bent over and picked it up.  
**"What are you waiting for?"** She asked impatiently, then looked over him to see what was resting in his hands. **"What is it?"** she asked out of habit.  
Kevin took a deep breath, his eyes nothing leaving the object.  
**"It's a picture of Jana."** he explained. **"At our wedding. It's split in half... Well, I m missing."** He rubbed his thumbs over it. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, that familiar rush of love and pain ran through his heart and body. He flipped it over and was surprised to see quite a bit of writing on the back.

_"I know that you may never forgive me, but I don t doubt for one moment that we couldn't work through out problems. I cannot say that I m sorry for what I had with Ryder. He was the light that replaced the darkness that was clouding my mind, though only now do I realize that you should have taken his place, but by that time it was little too late._  
_I believed him to be a winged angel, watching over me and taking away my pain. I know now that he is nothing more then a vulture, eating away at every part of me for his own selfish needs. I want you to know, that I will never give up hope. Everything tells me to give up. Move on. Face it, You and Kevin will never be together again. But, like you said, we re linked. And I completely understand that now. Like two miss-fit toys, right?_  
_As long as you are in my life, I will never forget. I remember everyday. I love you._  
_That is my vow to you._

_I m keeping your photograph, I know that it serves me well._  
_I m broken. Lonesome. I don t feel right when your away._  
_I want to hold you high and steal your pain. My pain._  
_Our pain._

_~ Jana."_


End file.
